


Watch

by useyourlove



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: whedonland, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fulfill the "Your Choice" prompt as part of the Squared Challenge at Whedonland (Round 9). Nine drabbles total were written for this challenge. Set during Season One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at [wartytoads](http://wartytoads.livejournal.com/2954.html) on LiveJournal.

Watcher. Such a strange word to choose for it, and yet so apt. So passive. And really, in the thick of it, what can we do but watch? When they’re training you for this it’s all books and research skills. It’s prim and proper. Sterile, even. You wait your whole life to meet the girl but there’s nothing to prepare you for when you actually do. The Council is too traditional to prepare anyone for a Slayer. Let alone Buffy. Buffy who steals your heart the second you lay eyes on her. All you can do is watch yourself fall.


End file.
